The Arrow Which Pointed to Kansas
"The Arrow Which Pointed to Kansas" is the sixth episode of the ABC series Villains Unite!'s second season. It is the twenty-eighth episode of the series. Synopsis Dorothy Gale and Robin Hood team up again to stop Ursula from leveraging her past with the archer, along with Mother Gothel's ransom of Dorothy's beloved grandmother Auntie Em. Meanwhile, Briar Rose, Maleficent, and Annemarise hunt down Ariel in Sleepy Hollow. Belle confronts Gaston. In flashbacks to Oz past, Robin, upon arriving in the storybook, stumbles upon the humble abode of Dorothy and Em. Recap Briar, Maleficent, and Annemarise search the town for Ariel, ultimately finding her at Ursula's shop. Maleficent asks Ariel what happened. Ariel says that she got separated from Merida and Goldilocks, and fell through a portal to here. Ariel asks if there is a way to get home, to which Maleficent says if they can reverse the portal, Ariel can return. In the time being, Ariel decides to help them with whatever they need, when Cruella and Hook run up to them. Hook greets Ariel. After this, they reveal that Ursula has planned a ransom, along with Mother Gothel. Maleficent summons Tinker Bell and tells her to spy on Ursula and Gothel and see what the ransom is. Meanwhile, Belle and King Adam roam the streets when they encounter Gaston. Gaston confronts Belle, but Adam defends her. Belle punches Adam, saying she can handle herself, when they notice Gaston is missing. Meanwhile, Robin Hood meets up with Dorothy Gale, reporting that Tinker Bell learned her beloved Auntie Em is being held prisoner. In flashbacks, Robin gets sucked into the storybook and enters Kansas, where Dorothy and Em are living peacefully. Dorothy has just left Oz, but is planning on returning to defeat the Wicked Witch of the West. Robin finds out that Dorothy isn't a warrior, and offers to help her learn the skills of a warrior. Dorothy agrees. After the training, Auntie Em visits them with a meal, when Mother Gothel appears. She poofs Poppy Powder into the eyes of Robin, who succumbs. She rips out Auntie Em's heart and forces the kindly old woman to say unkind things to Dorothy. Dorothy pleads fro Em's life, but Gothel orders her to find the Draught of Death which Auntie Em had stolen. In further flashbacks, Auntie Em and Briar Rose search through the Castle of the Heralds, where they find the Draught. They steal it. Eventually, Gothel finds out. In Sleepy Hollow, Dorothy and Robin confront Ursula and Gothel. They tell them to get the Enchanted Bow and relinquish it to them. They are forced to, and Em is released to them. Em returns the Draught of Death to Mother Gothel to finish her unfinished business. After saying goodbyes to both, Em pushes Dorothy to court Robin. After this, she is ascended into Elysium, departing the Underworld. Meanwhile, Belle and King Adam, fed up with Gaston, chase after him to the River of Lost Souls. Gaston takes a dagger and stabs Adam. In an act of love and vengeance, Belle pushes Gaston, who is banished. In the past, Auntie Em's heart is crushed by Gothel, to which Dorothy cries. In the present, Red Riding Hood comes across a mysterious tower in the forest. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose * Etta Schmidt as Belle * Anna Fox as Annemarise * Mary White as Maleficent * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * James Jones as Captain Hook * Maria O'Neal as Mother Gothel Guest Starring * Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell * Betty Brown as Ursula * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel * Lora Pageley as Auntie Em * Jim Rutenbau as Gaston * John Euing as King Adam Category:Episodes